Kitten and the Crow
by TheSaphirePhoenix
Summary: You arrive at a costume party at the Phantomhive Mansion. What will ensue?


CRASH!

The thunder boomed as your carriage made its way to the mansion of the Earl Phantomhive. You had met the young earl before and although to some people he seemed like a boy who thought he was entitled to everything, you thought that he was actually quite nice to be around...and that butler of his wasn't too bad either.

"We're here, my lady." your driver announced, stopping the carriage. You looked out the window to gaze upon the beautiful mansion and smiled at the past memories that began to play in your head. You were so lost in your memories of the time you had spent here, that you didn't notice the carriage door open. In fact, you almost fell out of it face first. Thankfully, a certain butler was there to make sure you didn't fall out.

" Be careful, my lady. Wouldn't want to scar your pretty face, now would we?" Sebastian chuckled, helping you step out of the carriage.

"Thank you, Sebastian. It's nice to see you again." you said, smiling and taking his offered hand, which gracefully lead you into the party.

It was a costume party, which the young Phantomhive didn't have often. So, that meant he was either extremely happy about something or he was trying to find something out. You had come dressed as a neko, knowing how popular they were in Japan, and had decided to try it out for yourself. However, what you didn't notice is the crimson eyes of the butler, following your every move, an ever present smirk on his face.

You were looking for something to do, pushing through the crowd and searching around for any hint of possible amusement. You were just about to say hello to the Phantomhive servants when you were blocked. Looking up, you saw Sebastian, offering a drink to you. You smiled and took it from him, mumbling a quiet thank you. When you looked up at him you jumped at a sudden change. His eyes had turned from their odd red color to an even more odd color of fuchsia.

"S-Sebastian? W-What's wrong?" You asked, noticing him staring.

"Nothing, my lady. I was just marveling on the fact of how adorable you look as a kitten.~" he cooed, grinning.

" You look rather bored, my lady. Would you like to play a game with me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"S-Sure." you said, taking his hand.

He led you into a dark hallway and knelt down in front of you.

"Now this is a very simple game, my dear. It is called hide and seek." he said, his eyes seeming to stare into your soul.

You nodded. "I know this game."

He smiled. "Very good, my lady. Your objective will be to avoid me for the simple time of five minutes, and if you successfully avoid me, you will get to have something you want. However...if I win...I will get something I want. Understand, dear?"

"Yes, I understand, Sebastian." you confirmed, looking down the dark hallway.

He smirked. "Good." Then the small light in the hallway extinguished and came on again. You looked around a bit scared. Sebastian was gone.

You immediately started running around the halls, trying to look for somewhere Sebastian wouldn't go. Most of the doors were locked and you began to panic. However, it seemed that you were in luck as you found an unlocked door within the endless hallways and pushed it open.

You couldn't see anything and then all of a sudden lights flashed on. You looked around but there was nothing there.

'I shouldn't be surprised. The Phantomhive household is a strange place.' you told yourself.

You turned around and were about to exit the room, but strong arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you from escaping the room.

"Looks like you've found my room, kitten.~" Sebastian purred into your ear, hugging you from behind.

"S-Sebastian, I should have known." you murmured, touching his hands.

"Hm.. looks like I've won the game~ What should I choose?~" he chuckled playfully, twirling you to face him.

"W-What do you want?" you asked, looking down and feeling slightly afraid.

He gently grabbed your chin, tilting your head up to face him. A smirk was present on his face, and he leaned in.

"Oh nothing much, dear...Just…" he said calmly, smashing his lips onto yours.

Your eyes widened in surprise and you shyly kissed back, then smiling at him when he pulled away.

"My my, it seems that the kitten does feel something for me after all.~" Sebastian cooed, wrapping his arms around you again.

You smiled and made a cute 'mew' sound that made Sebastian hug you.

"Oh, how adorable.~ You do make a wonderful cat, my lady." he purred, kissing your cheek.

"Thank you, Sebastian." you said, taking his hand.

A call of 'SEBASTIAN' came faintly from another room.

His eyes moved to the door. "It seems that my young lord is calling me...I must go to him." he said, walking to the door and opening it.

"O-Oh, I'll come with you!" you said, walking over to him.

He smirked. "You stay here. I never said I wouldn't return.~"

You blushed and nodded. "Alright, Sebastian."

Before closing the door, he winked at you and said "I'll see you soon, my beautiful kitten.~"


End file.
